3) The Problem With Survival - New Friends? - Johanna
by SpexUnlimited
Summary: Johanna got up like any normal day but when she meets four new friends and starts fantasizing over one of them, she then finds out a secret about her fancy-man, a drastic one, one that threatens to kill her relationship with two of her most favourite people. A Mortal Instruments, Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossover.


|Johanna|

Johanna didn't like newcomers, they were always so stupid! Picking up her math textbook she noticed a tint of gold around the corner and heard a shriek of laughter from two girls. One being a petite red-headed girl and a tall athletic model-like 'blackette'. She overheard there conversation. 'Lets just say your brother isn't the only player in the school starting today," said the red-head. Johanna walked over to these newcomers and whispered 'And who would this new player be?" the girls and two boys just stood there until the athlete-like girl broke the silence, "We Eeeh... Gotta go to the office!"  
"Okay," Johanna replied, flicking her hair out of her eyesight. "Can I come with you guys?" Johanna shouted over to the group. A quick melody of 'sures' replied to her as she skipped over to them gleefully. She didn't like newcomers, but missing math for this was worth it!

"Jason!" Johanna shouted to the popular son of Zeus, "Can you tell Mr Hemming I'm going to the office with-"  
"Clary," the read head interruptedly added,  
"Simon," the geeky, but cute boy said,  
"Isabelle," the athlete-to-be imputed,  
"Jace," the golden angelic boy said.  
"Thanks!' Johanna said in her best sarcastic tone.  
"Sure Johanna!" replied Jason from over the Homeroom Class.  
"That's Jason, he is the son of Zeus, I'm guessing I don't need to tell you who Zeus is?'  
"Nah, I know him anyway, well Jason I mean," replied Isabelle to Johanna.  
"Me and Isabelle have been going here for over two years now, but this is the year we get survival class!' the mesmerising Simon said.  
"But Jace and Clary are new, Clary is my friend, she has been in Hawaii for over fourteen years and Jace is my adoptive brother, he's an angel, Literally!" Isabelle stated.  
"Is that why he is golden?" Johanna questioned.  
"Yeah that's why!" Jace bellowed, he must have been mad due to them talking about him.  
"HERE WE ARE CLARY! oh and Jace," Isabelle informed them. They we are the Head Teacher's Office.

~After The Newcomer Tour~

"We have survival next," Isabelle told Jace and Clary as Johanna day-dreamed about Jason but it always kept turning into her kissing Simon. Why was she having these thoughts about a boy she just met an hour ago? She tried to rummage these thoughts to the back of her head. " I volunteer for that class, my friend Katniss runs it, I have separate training with her," Johanna added to the conversation, "Survival is five minutes away, Katniss won't mind us being late and besides we have to get changed into our kits," Johanna said. "The kit is just our Phys Ed kit," Isabelle seconded. The five of them ventured down the twisting maze of corridors until they reached the changing rooms. "They are unisex, I know, its sucks, but its split sides." They walked into the room that stunk of damp sweat and deodorant. Johanna took off her Mordata shirt and tie, her hot shorts and leggings and slipped on her baby blue vest top and tied her night black hair into a ponytail. She pulled her black shorts onto her muscular legs and stepped into her baby blue &amp; green Nike trainers and dashed a quick glance at Simon, he was very muscly for a geek. Why? Why did she feel like this towards him? She walked over to the door that led outside to where survival was. " Johanna, wait for us!" Simon yelled to her. "Sure dude!" Johanna told him. "Just go ahead Johanna, don't listen to him," Isabelle called to Johanna as she tied her laces. "Kk," Johanna replied as she pushed the door open. The wind was cold on her skin, the pine scent filled her with joy. The smell reminded her of her old home in District 7. She now lived with her best friend, Kai Jenkins and his sister Nya and Johanna's cousin, Lyndsey Griffin. They had the flat above the head teacher's flat! Johanna saw that Katniss was talking to Jason and went to talk with them, but then she noticed something, something drastic, Katniss was kissing Jason...


End file.
